


Coffee Shops and Cute Boys

by Fake_Ruby



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Date, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Nate has been pining over the attractive man that frequents the coffee shop he works at.





	Coffee Shops and Cute Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic to try and make this crossover night a little more bearable.

"You're staring again."

Nate startles at the sound of Sara's voice, glancing down at the table he's supposed to be wiping.

"Just talk to him," Sara says.

Nate sighs. "I can't 'just talk to him.'"

"So you're just gonna keep pining from a distance?"

"That's the plan," Nate says as he finally finishes wiping the table and heads back toward the counter.

"This is really getting out of control. You're creepy."

"I'm not creepy! He's hot, I can't help it."

Sara glares, then shifts her gaze to a spot just above Nate's shoulder.

"Hey, could I please get a refill?"

Nate turns and it's him. It's the super attractive man Nate has been pining after for months. He knows the guy's name is Ray, and apparently he has a job that allows him to spend hours in a coffee shop every day. Nate also knows that no matter how much of a fool he makes of himself, the guy's smile never goes away. At first Nate thought the guy liked him back, but he quickly learned that's just how Ray is. The dude smiles at everyone.

Sara elbows him. Hard.

"Uh, yeah. Coming right up."

Nate turns around and glares at Sara, then attempts to get Ray's refill as quickly as possible. He always gives Ray extra whip cream, something Sara constantly mocks him for. 

"Would you like anything else?" Nate asks, placing the mug on the counter.

"Yeah, can I please get two cinnamon rolls?"

"Two? Uh, I mean, yeah. Of course." Shit. He doesn't want Ray to think Nate's judging him for ordering two cinnamon rolls. Just look at the guy, clearly he can afford some extra calories. Nate goes to retrieve the cinnamon rolls, hoping his face isn't too red.

"Will that be all sir?"

"What's your favorite coffee?" Ray asks, completely ignoring Nate's question.

"Uh, what?"

"What drink do you get for yourself?"

"Um, caramel latte. Extra whip cream."

Ray smiles. "Then I'll take one of those as well and uhhh hopefully you'll join me? Sara said your shift is almost over."

Nate just stands there, unable to form words. Was Ray asking him out on a date. Unfortunately, he took too long to respond, and Ray started to rescind his offer.

"Oh, uh, you don't have to. Sorr-"

"Yes!" Nate blurted out, embarrassingly loud. "Um, I mean," Nate cleared his throat, lowering his voice to a normal level, "yes, I would love to join you."

The grin returned to Ray's face, brighter than ever before. Nate decided then and there that he would do anything in his power to make Ray smile that bright whenever he could. 

Turns out, Ray could smile brighter, as proven by the grin on his face a year later, when Nate finally proposed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
